


Sam's Talent

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-20
Updated: 2007-10-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam has been sneaking out every night,  and Dean is curious to why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> _Disclaimer: This story was written for the enjoyment of its readers and its writer, no monetary profit was made in writing this story._
> 
> It's just a cute and fluffy thing that came into my head. I'm not quiet sure how to explain it but I think it came out of thinking about a Supernatural musical. I just kept wondering if Jared or Jensen could sing (or rather could sing well). Now has been Beta-ed by Zee:). Thank You Zee!
> 
> And one final note, there are several songs mentioned in this story including songs by the B52's, Madonna, and the guy who sang 'American Pie'. There is also a clip from the Beatle's song _Revolution._ So just imagine Sam/Jared singing these songs and I'm sure you'll get the giggles.

  
Author's notes:

_Beta-ed by wonderful Zee:)!_

* * *

     

**Sam’s Talent**

 

       

          Dean told Sam that he was going out to get drunk at the bar. He told Sam that he was taking the Impala and he wouldn’t be back until the next day. He smirked as he told Sam not to get into any trouble while he was away causing his younger brother to roll those pretty little girly eyes. He even told Sam to watch some porn if he got lonely. Sam answered by throwing a pillow at him. Dean had told his brother a lot of things that day but everything he said was nothing but a load of crap.

 

             Dean told Sam all those things because he wanted to see where his brother was sneaking away to every night.

 

            Dean didn’t go to the bar. He didn’t even leave the motel. He drove the impala around the side of the small shabby motel and waited silently. He waited in the darkness until he saw his brother step out of their little motel room and began walking down the street in the opposite direction. Dean smirked as he turned the motor on and was careful to keep a fairly good distance away from his brother in order to make sure Sam didn’t suspect anything. He didn’t use the headlights as he knew they would have been a dead give away. Luckily there was a full moon and there were no other cars on the road. Just one brother following the other. 

 

            Dean followed Sam for quite a ways until they finally reached a little bar on the far side of town. Dean watched Sam slip inside before he parked the Impala and followed Sam inside. Unfortunately once inside Dean could no longer see Sam over the large number of people standing around in the room. He searched a bit but soon gave up. He moved over to the bar and ordered himself a beer. When the bartender returned with his beer Dean started questioning. “You seen a scrappy little guy longish brown hair, blue-green eyes, and answers to the name of Sammy?” 

 

            “You mean Sammy the singer guy?”

 

            Dean’s eyebrow cocked upwards. “Singer guy?”

 

            Suddenly the crowd standing around erupted in clapping and Dean turned. The spot light came on and illuminated a karaoke machine and a microphone. Dean’s eyes grew wide as suddenly his brother marched up on the stage and picked up the microphone. He nearly dropped his beer to the floor as Sam greeted the crowd with a quick wave and then turned towards the screen. Suddenly the music began to play and Sam began to sing-

  _You say you want a revolution  
Well, you know   
We all want to change the world   
You tell me that it's evolution   
Well, you know   
We all want to change the world   
But when you talk about destruction   
Don't you know that you can count me out   
Don't you know it's gonna be all right   
all right, all right_  

           Dean was stunned. He didn’t know that Sam could sing, and what’s more he didn’t know Sam could sing well. He watched Sam strut around the stage like something at _KISS_ concert. He kept expecting Sam to stick his tongue out and hiss. “Does he do this every night?” he asked the bartender.             

            “Yep and he pulls in a pretty good crowd!” The bartender smiled as he watched Sam’s performance. “The first night he was a little nervous but now you’d swear the kid was a natural.”              

              Dean watched Sam and he had to admit that Sam did look pretty good up on that stage. Actually Sam looked pretty amazing up on that stage and little did Sam know his biggest fan, his lover and brother, was sitting at the bar watching him the entire night. Now Dean was glad they had stopped over in the little wayside town in order to rest up. They got rest and Dean got a free show.

…             

              Sam was out of breath by the end of the night. He had given the crowd an encore and they were still calling for more. It was late when he finally finished and the crowd began to file out of the bar. The bartender called for last call but there really was no one left by that point. The bartender kicked out a few left over barflies but they didn't put up much of a fuss considering how big the bartender was. Sam sighed tiredly as he sat down at the bar, getting his usual bottled water and bowl of peanuts.            

               Dean watched from a table near the stage as the bartender stopped to talk to Sam, then point to Dean. Sam seemed to stiffen as he turned and faced his brother. There was a moment of silence as Sam slipped from his bar stool and slowly dragged himself over to Dean.              

              “Okay. Let me have it.”             

                Dean smirked as he took another sip of beer. “Have what, Sammy?”             

               “Dean, don’t torture me here!” Sam snapped, “I just did karaoke, I just sang songs like _American Pie_ and _Love Shack._ ” He ran a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes. “I know you want to make my life a living hell, so please just do it before I loose my nerve here!”            

                Dean looked at his brother without saying anything for a long time. He had a smirk on his face but he didn’t say anything. Finally he stood up and leaned in, while Sam’s eyes were still closed, and kissed his brother’s lips.             

                Sam gasped in surprised but quickly slipped into the kiss. After it broke, he let out the breath he had been holding. He looked at Dean’s face. “So you aren’t going to let me have it?”             

                 “I may hold it over your head if you ever piss me off,” Dean warned, as he sat back down, “But I gotta say that you were pretty good up there Sammy.”  
  
            “I was?” Sam asked as he sat down across from Dean.             

             “Oh yeah. Sure you were no Springsteen but hell you could give the old rockers a run for their money. Now, it’s my turn to ask you a question. Why didn’t you just tell me rather than sneaking out?”             

               “You knew I was sneaking out?”            

               “Sammy.” Dean chuckled. “You may have been the one to go to the Ivy League Schoo, but you are not the only one with brains in this family. It’s not hard to fake being asleep. Now you didn’t answer my question and I expect a  **good** answer.”             

                  It was Sam’s turn to smirk. “If you were me, would you have told your big brother that you were singing at a local karaoke bar?”             

                 Dean thought a moment then shook his head. “Good call there Sam,” he agreed, "One last question is why?”             

               “At first it was just something to do,” Sam said with a shrug, “You were asleep and I couldn’t fall asleep so I decided to go for a walk. And then I found this place and I decided to give it a try. Suddenly it was like I was a star, like all eyes were on me while I did something right for a change.”             

                “Right?”                        

                “Well growing up I was always trying to do what normal kids did to get attention from their family.” Sam paused and sighed sadly. “I mean I got good grades, I played on sports team, and I was even in a school play.”             

                 “I remember that. You were that old guy in _Hamlet_ right?            

                  Sam looked surprised. “I didn’t think you saw that.”             

                 “Dad and I finished the job early so we stopped to see the last performance. We stood in the back and stayed there until the final bows. I couldn't understand a damn thing you were saying but Dad was pretty impressed.”              

                  Sam looked down at his water for a moment. “I never knew.”             

                 Dean nodded. “Yeah, we did miss a few things you did but me and Dad really tried to make it back to things that seemed important to you. But wait a minute; don’t I make you feel like a star? You trying to make me jealous there Sammy?”             

                  “Yeah like that's hard?” Sam asked rolling his eyes. “Some nights I wanted to stand up here and pretend I was performing just for you. But I thought you would just laugh at me.”             

                   “Well I’m here now and we've got a couple minutes. How about you give a private show there Sammy?” Dean smirked as Sam pouted.             

                    “It’s Sam, jerk!”             

                     “Bitch.”             

                      So the night ended with a song, or rather a sort of lap dance and a song. The bartender even let the boys have another hour before he had to kick them out just because they looked cute together. Sam sang a sexy version of Madonna’s _Dress You Up_ as he sat in his brother’s lap and afterwards said that out of all the nights that he'd sung at the karaoke bar, the night when he sang for Dean would always be his favorite. He even vowed  that the next time they were in town he would get Dean to sing with him. To this thought Dean replied-             

“Maybe. But if you ever tell anyone we know, I will smother you in your sleep.”   

 


End file.
